The Storm Will Break
by StuckInYourRadio
Summary: Once the RFI was activated every Conduit in the world died within seconds, but not everyone believes they're gone. There are secret government experiments taking place in an underwater lab, where they're trying to create a contained form of the Conduit gene and hope to use it. An undercover Wesley Arline infiltrates the lab to try and learn their secret for the First Sons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So my last atempt at a fanfic didn't turn out so well. So I scrapped that idea and this popped into my head. Now there has been a lot of theories about infamous 2. Will the story end there? Are they hinting at a sequel? Well to keep people entertained for a while before it's (hopefully) anounced I decided to come up with this, my vision of what it would look like. So sit down and enjoy the ride. Also I will be accepting ocs, however no over powered or downright stupid ocs will be accepted. The form is at the bottom.  
Disclaimer: AS much as I wish I did, I do not own ****infamous, it belongs to Sucker Punch Studios, for now.**

_We all just held our breath, and watched as one by one them monsters started to drop. Yeah that RFI worked alright. News said even some folks over seas were keeling over. The poor bastards must have been conduits and didn't even know it... but it was worth it. Cause for the thousands that died, millions were gonna live. The __plague...man it was just gone. I could already hear people starting to party, just celebrating being alive. I thought my friend was going to go down an unsung hero, but here, in New Marais , they knew what he had done for them. Who'd guess that the demon of empire city, would become the patron saint of New Marais. I wanted to say goodbye to him alone. He had been my best friend, and now he was just gone. Sometimes I hear people talking about conduits and humans like they're totally different. That's bull shit. Because ain't nobody with more humanity than Cole Macgrath._

The boat slowly rocked back and forth out on the water's surface, making a melancholic sight for anyone watching the sad goodbye. Salt water occasionaly lapped up onto the deck, causing water to splash up and wet it's occupant, but he didn't mind. The clouds hung heavily in the air, making it seem like even the sky was in a state of mourning. Zeke Dunbar stood on the fishing boats deck, in mourning for his deceased best friend. All that he could see off him was just a marble coffin. They'd been through everything together, college, Cole's awakening in the hospital, the time he beat Kessler, and his triumph over the beast, granted he was a safe distance from the actual fight but nonetheless, he was with him in spirit. Now that's all Cole would be, a spirit of a memory. Gone from the eyes of the world. That didn't mean he'd be forgotten though, the things he did for the people, the sacrifices he made would always make him be remembered as the savior of mankind. If not for him, then all of the the non-conduit population on the planet would cease to exist, just a memory...

Zeke wasn't afraid to say he shed a few tears, hell, his best friend was lying in a coffin in front of him. Zeke would recognize him as a hero, but he was something greater to him, he was his brother.  
The boat's driver operated a winch, pulling the coffin up from the deck and into the air.  
"Cole", Zeke sighed, "We had some good times. Hell even the bad times couldn't keep us down. You didn't let those times change you either, you stayed the same Cole through everything, and now the world owes you big time for it. It's been a hell of a joyride Cole, and now it's over. Goodbye brother, you were half as long, but only because you were twice as bright."

Zeke signaled to the driver and the coffin was released into the ocean, it seemed to float on the sea foam for a few seconds, then drifted down to the dark waters of the ocean floor. Zeke kneaded his forehead with his knuckle, a lot of good people had been lost that day. Cole, Nix, even Kuo after she turned traitor to save herself. For many people their suffering was over, but his was just beginning to gnaw at his soul. He gave another signal to the driver, and the boat began to make it's way back to the shores of New Marais. As he was walking off the boat and onto a bridge that led to the center of the city, he saw the joy. The joy of living another day, the joy of seeing your family members who were on their deathbed suddenly be completely healed. But afterwards most of the joy gave way to melancholy as they mourned the passing of their savior, and of the people who died due to them unsuspectingly housing the Conduit Gene within them. One by one the people left St. Ignatius, where the Amp was embedded into a gravestone marker, as a monument of sorts, until Zeke was the last one left.

Zeke looked around at the destruction caused by the beast, it would take days to clean up the streets, and months still to repair the damage caused to the city. People were already beginning to pick the rubble off the streets. Zeke smiled in spite of himself, this city sure could take a beating. People as a whole are a resourceful species, if we put our minds to something and stood together then the impossible could become possible. The city would move on and the event would be nothing but a memory, words on paper. Zeke put his sunglasses on and walked towards the restoration efforts, he wasn't going to stand around and do nothing, his friend gave his life to save this city. The least he could do was make sure it would be the best damn town around. He approached a little boy who was struggling to pick up a chunk of building, he put his hand on the kid's shoulder. "C'mon, give it here", he requested of the kid. The boy nodded and scooted out of the way.

Yeah, life would go on in new Marais, the town would flourish, no sign of the Militia would be seen, and peace would radiate from it's streets. These thoughts ran through Zeke's head as he carried the tire over to a pile of debris that was slowly growing higher all the while being watched by the boy. It would be hard, but the town would once again get on its feet.  
As the restoration continued on land, the water was calm under seas, the schools swam and the currents gently flowed. By a certain coffin, the water was undisturbed. But a few days later the flows of pressure indicated that something was approaching the spot. A man in full scuba gear swam towards the coffin with an air of success to him. He activated the radio comm in his helmet and relayed information over it, "we found macgrath. I repeat we found macgrath!

Static came over the radio until the recipents voice was heard," you found him? Send the coordinates back to base!"  
The diver held out his wrist where a few labeled buttons sat. He pressed one causing it to start to slowly flash a red light on and off. "Roger, coordinates have been sent, ETA five minutes." A few minutes later a submarine large enough to house the beast drifted into view towards the waiting diver.

The radio crackled back to life, "you can come back in now Castle. The target will be secured and on board soon enough." The diver nodded, his part in the mission had been completed and the techies would take care of the rest.  
"This is call sign Castle signing off for now", he ended the conversation as due required when referring to there superiors.  
A hatch in the bottom of the submarine opened up, revealing it's content to be a claw mounted to the submarine by a metal pole.  
The claw closed around the coffin and pulled it into the holding bay of the submarine. Through a wall of glass a group of scientists were able to observe the capture of the deceased 'demon'. The room the scientists were standing in was oval in shape, with the occasional one way glass giving a view of the outside rooms and sea floor. The scientists were gathered in front of a stage with Cole's body visible like some zoo attraction.

The scientists were chattering excitedly to each other, occasionally gesturing at the coffin as if to prove a point. One of the scientists stood a relative distance from the others but still gazed curiously at the still body. He wanted to get a good look at the body, see what exactly made him tick. The others irritated him though, Wesley Arline didn't take kindly to buffoons. If you can't get the job done, or get it done quickly then you aren't fit to work in a lab, and in his eyes most of them there weren't fit to call themselves scientists. Look at them, he thought, they're as giddy as school children. You'd think they've never seen a conduit before.

He got interrupted from his thoughts as the faint tapping of a cane reverberated through the hallway, signaling that someone was walking towards their location .They all sat down in one of the seats on the ground in front of the stage, Wesley sat in the one farthest from everyone else. There were mixed reactions from the techies as the noise grew closer, a few's face were lit up with curiosity , some had contempt painted across their faces. However the most familiar emotion was fear, they knew this man had power. Not power like the demon had, but industrial power. He could have them vanish from the face of the earth and nobody would have the guts to investigate. At the press of a button he could have missiles flying towards any country he wished, and have another be blamed for it.

So it was natural to expect that they waited in silence for his arrival, all except for a new recruit.  
'When is this guy going to get here", a relatively young scientist said impatiently,"if I have to wait any longer i'm just going to leave! I don't have time for a no show!"  
The others stared at him as if he'd gone mad, he must not know what would happen if he angered the boss. Wesley watched the new recruit with an angry grin on his face, he knew this man. When the scientists were first brought into the underwater moving lab the rookie was more curious then he should have been. For the whole ride down to the lab all he did was ask questions, do you know where we'll be? Who are we working for? What's the pay like? Wesley just let the others deal with him, he didn't deal have the patience to deal with nuisances.  
Wesley usually tried not to associate with people who were sure to make a bother of themselves, but he wanted to shut this rookie up. He kneaded his forehead, when he got the chance he would need to request permission for him to be able to have his own lab. He couldn't deal with any distractions while he was down here. He ran his fingers through his brown hair, it was something he did while impatient. He too was getting tired of waiting, but he was smart enough not to show it. He knew some bits and pieces of why they were here. Judging by the deceased conduit's body he knew it had to do with their kind. But what was the actual goal? There kind was wiped out a few weeks ago.

He was forced from his thoughts when the person they were waiting for walked into the room followed by four men in black suits. Darren Rojas was a proud man, and Wesley could see it from the way held himself. He held his head high, as if he were of regal descent, his back straight and his gaze unwavering. The cane must be for show, thought Wesley, he doesn't really need it. He was right, embedded onto the handle of the cane was a stone, it certainly seemed ordinary at first glance. A second, closer look at it revealed a slight glow to it, it held Wesley's attention. What kind of stone was it for it to give off light like that? Nothing seemed special about it, there must be more to this man than meets the eye, he decided. he didn't look in their direction one time while he made his was up the steps towards the stage and on to its podium. As Rojas walked up the steps a slide was lowered behind the podium, alongside with it a whirring sound rang through the room. Some of the scientists looked for the noise until its source became apparent. On the back wall behind Wesley a projector was sliding out of the wall. Wesley leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed, and so the show starts, he thought.

Rojas stood behind the podium, a mounted microphone pointed towards him, he held his arms out in an inviting gesture, "welcome to your new home! For the next twelve months we-" He was suddenly interrupted by the nuisance, or at least, that's what Wesley called him.  
"What? Nobody said anything about living here!" Rojas sighed in annoyance as if this had happened before.  
"Most people are already aware of this fact when they come here, if you don't like it you can leave", he said gesturing to a door.  
He was right, Wesley did know, and he didn't mind, he nothing else to go back to anyways.  
About four people, not counting Nuisance, stood up and walked towards the door it seemed to be an elevator of sorts, but it had a red button on the outside. The five of them walked in and waited for the elevator to move upwards. One of the men in the black suits pressed the red button, causing the door to seal shut. The glass doors provided a view for the people who decided to stay in the room. The dark skinned man pressed the button again and a hatch in the ceiling of the lift opened. Instead of opening up to a lift, it opened to the ocean. The little room began to fill up with water and any unfortunate sea creature that happened to be swimming by. Some of the scientists in the room with Wesley jumped up in surprise but did nothing.

Wesley didn't care, they were nothing to him. Roja's voice blared through the room, "sorry gents, maybe if you would stayed to listen you'd know why I can't let you leave." The trapped people banged on the glass, trying futilely to escape. One by one they went limp from their lungs filling with water, until Nuisance was the last one. He kept trying to open it until he suddenly stopped as his eyes rolled back in his head. He went limp and stopped moving. Their dead bodies slowly rose up and drifted up through the hatch, floating away towards the surface.

Rojas turned back to the assembled audience, "now that we got that problem taken care of, let's continue", he said as if it was a fly he killed instead of people.  
People were now paying apt attention, not wanting their life to end as well.  
"Some of you are probably wondering why we chose you for this project. We have selected you because you have all had some experience in Conduit research and experimentation. You have all probably heard of how the conduits were all killed to cure the plague."  
Wesley nodded, yes he knew the story, he hadn't been at New Marais at the time but he knew.

Rojas continued, " but there has been one thing on my mind. What if their powers aren't dead?" This caught Wesley's attention. "What if the abilities encoded in their DNA were still there? But in a dormant state? What if we had a device that could extract these powers from them and into ourselves? We could harness these powers, Make ourselves all powerful! We could rule over humanity, become the new lords of this world!" He paused for a few seconds to let it sink in and for dramatic effect. "Give ourselves the powers of a god!" He pointed towards the body of Cole," and this is the key to do it!"  
The room exploded into an uproar of voices. Apparently these people were the greedy kind, Wesley stayed calmly in his seat, he wasn't the greedy type.

Wesley intently watched Rojas, clearly this man knew how to stir up a crowd. He was probably ex-politician. Wesley felt a wave of uneasiness flow through him as Rojas turned to look directly at him. He didn't say anything, didn't give any reaction to Wesley noticing him watching the man.

**So what do you guys think? I got a bit of inspiration for the scene with Zeke from the Infamous 2 trailer song, House of the rising sun, performed by Buster Poindexter.  
If you guys want me to continue this leave a review with an idea of what could happen in the fic!  
Also i will only update each chapter if I get at least five reviews, and not just the one worded ones either.  
This isn't going to be a one track story and I will take ideas and suggestions from you readers! So the basic summary for how the oc's come in is that the scientists kidnapped a bunch of people for experiments, they get their powers first and will be some of the main characters. Now, there will be those who are affected when the gene is released back into the world. They will have slightly smaller roles. So after the conduit gene is released back into the world there are those who use them for good, and those for evil. The evil ones will eventually join Rojas and the morally good with Cole. Heres the sheet!**

**Name:  
**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Age:**

**Appearance(No mary sues!)**

**Personality:**

**Possible history(How did they get to the lab? And no sob stories!)**

**Conduit abiltites(what type of powers do they have and what can they do with them? Ex: Shock bolt, grenade, kinetic pulse, be creative!):**

**Moral alignment: (good or bad):**

**So read, review, and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's johnny! Hey guy's! Thanks to everybody who submitted an oc, but so far I have only received heroes! I still need bad karma OC's. Come on people! Where's your inner bad guy? But for now enjoy this chapter. The list of so far accepted ocs will be at the bottom of the page. See you there!**

After the speech was given and the onlooking scientists calmed down, the champagne bottles were popped out. The ordinary sound of people cheering and having a good time seemed out of place to Wesley. Nobody seemed affected by the fact that reinforced glass was the only thing between them and and a watery death. They must have not cared, being caught up in the excitement. Either that or they had too much champagne. Wesley took a sip from his glass and glanced around the room. The glass walls and ceiling seemed very unnecessary, they should have just used normal walls. Probably more of an intimidation factor than interior decoration. Suddenly Wesley's head snapped up. He looked towards the door where Rojas had walked in from, he was sure he heard something. He dismissed this thought, it's a lab he thought, there's probably an experiment going on.

"Or maybe...", he muttered to himself while scratching his chin. It was very faint but he was sure he heard a scream. He stood up from his seat and slowly and inconspicuously walked across the room. The occasional wave of light from the sea sent the room into an odd light. The room seemed a murky shade of blue, casting the faces of the people into a blueish pallor. It was very unsettling, and the illusion that the room was shifting made his stomach churn a bit, making him queasy. He sped up, trying to get out of the room but not wanting to get caught. The iron made door was only a few paces from him, he could easily reach the handle and pull it open. He leaned against the wall next to the door, he folded his arms together and scanned the room. Everybody's attention was on everything but him, either conversing with someone or looking out the glass into the ocean. He quietly sidled alongside the wall and slowly opened the door and slipped out of the room. He slowly closed the door behind him, "safe", he sighed as he lowered his head. If he would have glanced behind him before he closed the door he would have noticed Rojas's eyes boring holes in the back of his head. Apparently he wasn't as stealthy as he liked to believe.

He raised his head and got his first look of his new home. His first thought was damn, this place is huge! He was right, the entire facility seemed like a number of crisscrossing snakes with various rooms interconnecting a set of tunnels. The tunnels had a clear view of the ocean, with a clear material making a dome over each tunnel, the rooms seemed to have their own mode of protection from the water. Probably a pressure system Wesley concluded. Enough sight seeing he thought. He walked cautiously through the tunnels, he didn't want to be caught sneaking through the facility, even if he was going to be a part of what goes on there. The tunnels were completely void of anything, it was downright eerie. He wasn't alone in his little trek though, the sea life outside seemed to be watching him. A school of fish were following his movements and he could have sworn a turtle was following him. No matter though, even if they could do anything they're just fish. "I can't believe this", he said to himself, he stopped to look out the glass" how do you hide something this big down here?" The facility was clearly larger than a few acres and he didn't even know how deep down it goes. You can't just build a place like this down here and expect no one to ever find it. Maybe they have some connections with some high ranked people, who knows, this could be a covert government project. He gave a small chuckle, government projects, he's starting to sound like one of those conspiracy theory nuts.

He was suddenly shocked out of his thoughts by another yell, it sounded close by. It seemed to be the same one as before, albeit louder because he was closer. He sped up, judging by the sounds it seemed like the person was in serious pain. He followed the sound a few feet than had to stop because the tunnel broke off into two different paths. He paused, hopefully he'll get a hint towards which path he should take. The scream cut the air again and sounded even worse than the last one, it seemed to echo from the right tunnel. He (hopefully) stealthily made his way towards the source of the sound. He soon came to a hallway leading to several rooms. Judging by the light coming from some of the rooms he could tell that some were in use right now.

"Now little birdie, where are you", he murmured. He tiptoed silently alongst the wall and eased his way towards the doorframe, he almost fell forward but caught himself before he hit the ground. Another scream had cut the air and surprised him, it was quickly silenced as if gagged and was followed by another voice.  
"Quickly! We need to administer more morphine before he gives off another yell, about thirteen cc's should work fine, and please cover his mouth with something". Wesley leaned on the wall, the voice was definitely male, it was pretty deep and seemed to ooze command.  
"Yes Doctor Thatcher, I'll see right to it", a female voice said. Not very threatning, but it had an edge to it.

Wesley peered over the edge of the doorframe and was met by a shocking sight. The two assumed doctors were in what appeared to be an operating room. The walls were lined with shelves covered in various medical supplies. Syringes and bandages, a needle and thread, and all kinds of varied medical liquids. The white tilled floor had the occasional splatter of blood on the ground, and Wesley had a good guess who it belonged to. In the middle of the room sat an operating table with someone strapped to the surface of it, Wesley couldn't make out his appearance, the male doctor was hunched over the poor mans body with a syringe in hand.  
"There there, now doesn't that feel better", the doctor said in a mocking tone," now we won't have anymore outbursts from you!" Wesley could clearly see where the man was, but where did the other one go? For sure he heard her voice alongside his, she couldn't have gone anywhere, as far as he could see the door he was adjacent to was the only exit. Maybe she was till in the room, he doubted it though.  
"Now, lets see which treatment you get." Wesley heard the doctor take a few steps away from the table. Time to investigate.

Wesley inched his head his head into the room, Thatcher had his back turned and judging by the sound of rustling papers he was most likely examining some documents. He tried to get a look at the held down man. He couldn't see much, the table had him facing in the opposite direction of him. All he could make out was a mop of brown hair. He quickly pulled his head back around the corner, the doctor had turned back towards the man. A split second too late and Wesley would have surely been spotted.  
"Ahh, so your getting the herbal treatment", the doctor said in a knowing voice. The man began kicking and thrashing, but to no avail. His bonds were to strong. Thatcher grinned, "Lydia! please bring the extracts!" After a few seconds of no response he tried again, "Lydia, the extracts if you please." Same result.  
He turned around and faced a side of the room out of Wesley's line of sight.  
"Lydia? That damn woman! Where did she run off to now?" He turned back towards the man, " you wouldn't mind waiting would you? No of course you wouldn't", he said not expecting an answer. Wesley heard the sound of footsteps, then silence.

Wesley peeked into the room, the doctor was no longer in sight. He took a tentative step into the lab, from his hiding spot outside the door he couldn't see that there was another door that led out of the room and into one of the interconnected labs. He glanced around the room, then back towards the door in expectation. When he saw that he wasn't coming back he ventured deeper into the lab. It was bigger than he expected, and more horrible than he first thought. Perched onto the counters were glass jars filled to the brim with some kind of liquid. It seemed to give off a hum and occasionally gave off a small spark of approached one such jar and was about to pick it up when the man caught his attention. He had completely forgotten about him because the hadn't been making a sound, he's probably still under the effects of the morphine he reasoned. He noticed the lab had many closet sized cabinets lining the walls, probably filled with who knows what.

As he walked over to the man he finally got his first good look of him. He was about six feet in height and his limbs dangled off the edge of the operating table but were handcuffed to a metal pole on each corner of the table for each appendage. He had the signs of once having a good build but had wasted away from hunger, his green eyes peeked out from under his brown hair towards Wesley in a pleading look. The only clothes he had on were a pair of shorts, the cause was made clear by the markings on his wrists and other sections of the chest. A scalpel was lying next to him on the surgeons table, and would have been used if not for the departure of the doctor. He had a gag covering his mouth, preventing any words from escaping from him.

The man grunted at him, and moved his eyes back and forth.  
"What is it?", Wesley asked not understanding. The man continued his motions but this time with more vigor. After a few seconds of this he realized he was bring to signal to him. Wesley followed the movements with his eyes until he came to a conclusion.  
"Oh the cuffs?" The man made a yes gesture. Wesley bent over to examine said constraints. They seemed bulkier and stronger than the average handcuffs and were surely not going to be broken. He tried to shake the poles and see if they could be removed but they didn't even so much as quiver. No, these wouldn't be coming off anytime soon. He stood back up and shook his head, "sorry friend, I don't think I can get you out. As for the cuffs I think the doctor has the key." AFter a thought of consideration he continued, "but I can at least remove the gag."

He reached towards the mans head and removed the obstruction from the man's face. It was one that went around the head, covering the mouth and hooking around on the back of his head, like a ring on a finger.  
"Thank you!", whispered the man in a husky voice. He took in deep breaths through his mouth, savoring the taste of it.  
"What happened? I'm guessing this isn't a routine checkup", asked a curious Wesley. The man glared at him, "this isn't the time to joke around man! I have no idea how the hell I got here! The last thing I remember was that I was out on the streets. I was coming out of one of the local diners, and I saw this animal lying on the ground. There was nobody around at the time and I was curious." He paused to to breathe again and Wesley nodded as a confirmation to continue.

"So I walk over and see it's a hurt cat, and I was checking out, seeing if it was still alive when I feel this pain on the back of my head. That's it, I guess they knocked me out and brought me down here. He glanced at the door Thatcher had left through," are you sure you can't help?"  
Wesley shook his head," there's nothing I can do for you right now. He has the key and it's not like I can break you out of there."  
Suddenly the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps made it to their ears. Wesley turned towards the hall, he could hear voices and one of them was definitely Thatcher's. He turned back towards the man, "i'm sorry about this", he said and put the gag back around his mouth. Before he could get caught Wesley dived into one of the cabinets and hid.

"Next time please inform me if you are going to leave next time, we can't risk having Rojas become upset with us for not following instructions", he reprimanded her as they walked in. "Dully noted", she replied dryly. Wesley watched them from his hiding spot inside the cabinet. The door was slightly ajar and open enough that he could see them but not the other way around. Wesley was slowly trying to make himself less visible when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A clipboard with a list of names and titles was lying on a shelf not too far from him. He reached towards it, closing the distance fairly easily. When he had it in his grasp he pulled it towards himself but couldn't keep from it accidentally making some noise as it scraped against the side of the cabinet. Thatcher's head turned towards the direction of the sound. "Hmmn?" he grunted to himself. The female doctor was too bust poring over some documents to notice.

The doctor began to move towards Wesley's hiding spot, when the bound man began thrashing about again. Thatcher's attention was drawn from Wesley towards him again, "what is wrong with you? Your not going anywhere! Might as well shut your damn mouth!", he yelled at the man. When the doctor's attention was drawn away the man gave a wink towards Wesley. Wesley gave a mental gasp, he saved me, he thought. Even though I couldn't do the same for him... Thank you he mouthed towards him. He gave a slight nod of the head in reply, he was the only one who could see him, the table was much shorter in height than the two doctors, but if one of them happened to bend down... Wesley shook his head, no negative thoughts. He couldn't afford for that to happen, seeing what happened to nuisance back at the speech... He turned towards his attention to his newly acquired clipboard. On the front was a photograph of the man lying on the table, it was taken from a distance but was clearly him. It was probably taken by a hidden camera or something of the sort. He flipped the picture up and read the contents of the page.  
"Cain Leroy, age 27, blood type O positive, information taken from his medical record suggests that his DNA may be compatible enough with the Conduit gene to be able to carry out tests. Bring down to lab ASAP." So they were searching people out for these tests? He wondered what these tests implied. His attention was drawn back towards the operating room as motion caught his eye.

The female doctor, Lydia, was rummaging through a cabinet a few feet away from Wesley's spot.  
"Have you found it yet?", came Thatcher's voice.  
"Not yet but, oh! Here you go doctor." She crossed the room and handed him a vial of what appeared to be swamp water. He nodded, "thank you Lydia." He moved to the center of the room with a syringe, the vial, and the strange liquid from before.  
"Yes... Now if we make a mixture from the plant enzyme and the sample of the Conduit gene, we should be able to..." He poured both contents of the containers into the beaker and began to gently stir the two together. The resulting creation had the appearance of murky swamp water, but seemed to give off a green glow. At the sight of this Cain tried to struggle out of his bonds but to no avail. Thatcher poured the contents into the syringe and approached him with it.  
"Don't worry, were only going to help you!", he said in a mockingly fake voice. He grabbed his arm and stabbed it into the crook of his arm. Cain let out a muffled cry as the needle broke skin of his arm forcefully. He seemed to calm down as the syringe's contents were pouring into him but began again. This time with more vigor and pain. All Wesley could do was watch, if he could he would help, but it wouldn't help either of them if he tried anything.

"See that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Thatcher asked as if he were speaking to a small child. He stood back up and faced Lydia, " all we have to do now is wait for the results." She nodded, they both knew the procedure, if the experiment was a success then he would be taken away for further testing, if not well, nobody would find a body at the bottom of the sea.  
Wesley clenched his fists, these monsters! When he came down here he wasn't expecting this! He thought it would be research, not human testing! When he heard the speech he didn't think it meant this, trial and error experiments on people! He was drawn back towards the room outside when a startled yell came from Lydia. He peeked out from his hiding spot and gasped. Cain's skin was turning a light green, the tips of his hair becoming the same color. BUt the most disturbing part were his hands. They were shifting from a human hand, to a green vine-like stem covered in plant growth and back.  
Wesley shifted forwards to get a better look, causing some noise in the cabinet, but not paying attention to it , being too engrossed in the situation. It didn't go unnoticed though. The cabinet door flew open, causing the hidden man to come falling out onto the lab and onto some bloodstained ground.  
He disgustedly spit some blood out of mouth and saw a shadow blanketing him in the dark. He looked up and saw the face of Thatcher staring down at him with a sadistic smile.  
"Well well, what do we have here?" He tried to say something, any excuse as to why he was in the closet, but he didn't get the chance before Thatcher's boot met the side of his head and he blacked out.

**Hey what do you know a cliffhanger! So here's the list of accepted oc's so far:**

**Cain Leroy by anonymous**

**Terrence wiles by Infinite-Bit**

**And Jack Kylar by Hercules 3000.  
I hope to see more of people's Ocs!**

**Note: To the creator of Cain Leroy, could you please make an account or add a name so you could be recognized as one of the Oc'sz creators? **


End file.
